


Imagine: The Avengers discovering you're a shapeshifter

by PsychedelicBoomerang



Category: MCU, The Avengers
Genre: Angst, Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 10:36:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22294591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychedelicBoomerang/pseuds/PsychedelicBoomerang
Summary: Just something fun I wanted to write. The Avengers find out that you're not what you make out to be.
Relationships: Bruce Banner / Reader Insert, Captain America / Reader, Hulk / Reader, Hulk / Reader Insert, Ironman / Reader, Steve Rogers / Reader, Steve Rogers / Reader Insert, Thor / Reader Insert, Tony Stark / Reader, Tony Stark / Reader Insert, You - Relationship, bruce banner / reader, thor / reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	Imagine: The Avengers discovering you're a shapeshifter

**Tony:**

He would notice when fur began appearing around Stark Tower. Fur on the sofa, fur on the bed and even on the counter. His first though was that you had snuck a dog in without telling him, not that he would be mad at you, he would just like to at least be consulted first. Tony would often ask you about it but you would fall silent and shrug your shoulders, your innocent demeanor giving your lies away, but he wouldn’t question it further.

It would be on the night of a terrible thunder storm rolling through New York that you gave your secret away. You would slam your bedroom door behind you and throw yourself in the closet, desperate to escape the thunder and lightening so close outside. Tony would call out your name but the tumble of boxes from the closet gave your hiding spot away completely.

“Hey, baby? Are you okay?” He would call through the door as he pulled it open. “Holy crap! What the hell is that?!” Tony falls backwards, stumbling and falling flat on the bedroom floor before looking up again at the large black wolf sitting in the closet, boxes of clothes and other bits of storage fallen around it as it trembled in the dark. Tony’s face suddenly softened, slowly holding his hand out to the beast.

“Y/N, is that you?”

**Steve:**

Steve would notice every time he left the house that he wasn’t alone. Whether he was sat outside a coffee shop or running errands, he would spot the blue and white flash flutter by him as he went on his way. After some research, he found it was a Blue Jay and he couldn’t help but smile to himself when his mind went to the Blue Jay tattoo on your left shoulder. As he left your home and walked down the busy streets, he would spot his blue companion flying from traffic lights to rooftops of cars, often gliding through the air and ahead of his route, watching Steve approach before moving on to another nearby perch, before losing sight of you all together.

“Y/N, you’ll never believe what I saw today,” he would speak excitedly as he started eating his pasta, watching you from across the table. “A bird, just like your tattoo.”

He took note of the blush across your cheeks. “And it was the most beautiful bird I’ve ever seen. I didn’t realise we got Jay’s on this side of the city.”

**Thor:**

The two of you had just had an argument. In all honesty you couldn’t even remember what exactly about, but it ended in the two of you shouting and glasses being smashed in the kitchen before he eventually stormed out of your apartment to cool down. As soon as the door slammed shut, thunder roared through the skies and rain poured down. Guilt would pull at your heart but you were both far too stubborn to admit any wrong doing. Instead, you found yourself curled up in your bed, a box of tissues by your side as you sobbed through the night.

It was nearly 1am before the thunder outside stopped and the front door opened, but you were already fast asleep – and in your most comfortable form. As he pulled back the blankets of your bed after pushing aside the wet tissue, he let out a loud yelp at the sight of a large white cat curled up comfortably. He reached out slowly to touch the white fur, ready to push it off the bed before a sense of familiarity fell upon him. He’d never seen this feline before but the box of tissues on the bed and the impression on your pillow was a sign enough that it was you. He spoke your name softly, the ears of the cat perking slightly.

“Y/N? My Queen, I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry for shouting at you Y/N. Please forgive me.” The rest of the night was calm, Thor falling asleep with the feline against his chest and waking with you in his arms.

**Bruce:**

When stress in the lab got too much for him and he needed to switch off, Bruce got in to the habit of going on late night walks through the small town you both lived in. He would also notice a pitter-patter of footsteps close behind him but he could never quiet catch who or what it was that lingered so close to him. For the longest time he was paranoid that he was going insane and that he was working himself to an early grave, but it was as he crossed the street that he spotted an elegant fox sitting under a nearby streetlight, just watching his every step. He would feel on edge at first, unsure how to go about shooing the beast away before letting it accompany him on his late night walks before it ran in to the darkness when he started making his way home to you.

“You know, these last few weeks the weirdest thing has happened when I’ve been out,” he would mention it casually over breakfast one morning. “A fox has followed me every night. The weirdest part is it seems relatively tame.”

“Really? Did the follow you to the river last night?” you would ask curiously as you served his pancakes, referring to the bridge over the river he would walk over most nights.

“It did, yeah. Wait – how did you know I go to the river?“


End file.
